


IT GIVES ME ENERGY!

by Crazy_Fangirl_27



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl_27/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl_27
Summary: Based on the prompt from @dailyau on Tumblr: I'm a quick trip worker and every time I work a night shift you always arrive and buy like three cans of Redbull and you look exhausted, do you need some help? are you ok?Also on ff.net under the username Crazy-Fangirl-27 and at Tumblr as crazy-fangirl-writes.





	IT GIVES ME ENERGY!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Crazy fangirl here, with a Legally blonde: the musical fic It is based on a prompt from the blog @dailyau. This blog is my favorite prompt blog, and when I saw this prompt it immediately reminded of Elle in “Chip on my shoulder”. I really love Elle and Emmett so much, they are so freaking cute, and I hope I portrayed them accurately. Now, let’s get into the story!

Emmett hated his job.

Sure, he knew there were worse jobs than being Kwik Trip night worker, but that didn’t mean that he had to be grateful for the shitty work he had to do 5 times a week.

One of the biggest problems was the people. He worked at a location that was near to many college’s campuses, so at least 80% of the human beings that walked through the doors were intoxicated pricks that would often make a mess. He had had to clean vomit from the entrance several times thanks to that. He hated that, while they got the opportunity to enjoy college, and party, he had to bust his ass working, with so little time to study, and still had to get good grades in order to not lose his scholarship.

Assholes.

One day, he was sitting on the register, studying for a test he had the next day when he heard a customer coming in through the doors.  _‘It’s a Monday in the middle of midterms. Who could possibly be here?’_ he wondered as he lifted his sight off his book. He couldn’t see due to the aisles blocking his view, but he heard the door of the refrigerator opened, along with the sound of cans. He rolled his eyes, as he waited for a frat boy to walk up to him, and make jokes about ‘being totally wasted’.

Boy was he wrong.

Instead, a blonde girl, sporting an entirely pink outfit, put a six pack of Red Bulls on the counter. She smiled and greeted him cheerfully as she took out her wallet. He scanned the items, surprised by the woman standing in front of him. Her long, beautiful hair rested on her back. Her big blue eyes had no trace of being tired, instead, having a certain glow. She looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t figure out who she was until after she left.

Her name was Elle or something like that. She was a freshman in Harvard Law, the same place he went to. He knew her for the several times he had seen her in Professor Callahan’s class, whenever he went to talk to him. He had never paid much attention, but he had noticed she would always wear pink.

He saw her the next day, rushing around campus.  _‘Man does she have energy’_ he thought, before spotting a can of Red Bull on her hand _. ‘That explains it’_

That night, he went back to work and got two or three drunk guys, which fortunately didn’t puke. He had a pretty uneventful night until he saw out of the corner of his eye a feminine silhouette who directed herself towards the refrigerators. As he saw Elle approach to him with a Red Bull six-pack like the night before, he wondered if she had finished it all by herself.  _‘Nah, maybe she’s in some kind of study group’_

She smiled as she pulled out her wallet, the same way as the day before, but this time, Emmett saw a slight sign of exhaustion in her expression, though she still preserved the overall sense of positive energy she always had.

Usually, he would just charge their clients, no more talking than necessary. But he was too curious not to figure out if she had finished that much red bull by herself. “So, midterms, huh?” he said, immediately mentally slapping himself at how awkward it sounded. “You, um, you have a study group or something?”

The woman giggled slightly. “Nope, just me!” she replied, grabbing the bag with her purchase. “It just gives me energy!”

Emmet gave her change and she thanked him. “See you soon!” she said as she left the store.

He chuckled at the bubbly personality of the blonde, but he still wondered in the back of his mind whether it was safe to drink so much caffeine in such little time. But he thought, he would be able to ask her soon, as she had said, and for some reason, he felt funny, like he couldn’t wait.

Fortunately for that fuzzy feeling, Elle came back that whole week. Soon, enough, he started to make conversation whenever she would stop by, in order to ease the awkwardness. He learned that she was from California, has been at UCLA, where she got a bachelor’s degree in business, having minored in fashion merchandising. Upon learning that, he asked her why she then decided to go to Harvard Law.

“Love” she replied, a nostalgic smile on her face. “I followed where it led, but, it hasn’t worked out that well. Now I’m just trying to prove to myself I can do this”

Over the course of the days, although still radiant, he could see her being more and more exhausted, and he got worried at how much caffeine she had been consuming,

“Um, Elle, not to be nosy but,” he said, one time she had gone in. “are you, are you ok? I don’t think that it is healthy how much of this you consume” he looked at her, expectant, but she did not answer. He immediately regretted asking, his expression changing to panicked. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I was just-“

He was then interrupted by the sound of weeping. “N-no. Don’t w-worry” she stuttered between sobs. “I just have been having a lot of troubles with school, because unlike all of my classmates, I came here completely unprepared. Everyone thinks I got in because of money or because I slept with someone. No one actually believes that I like doing this and no one thinks that I can actually be a serious lawyer” she pulled out a packet of Kleenex and blew her nose. “I’ve been practically killing myself on all of these tests and projects, and still have won no respect from anyone”

Emmett stood there, stunned by how much shit she had been going through. Sure he didn’t like his job, but at school, he was seen as someone with a lot of potential, and both students and teachers held him in high esteem.

“Elle, I’m sorry,” he said, trying to think of any way to comfort her, without looking like a creep. Meanwhile, the woman wiped the tears off her face, as he looked down, embarrassed. “No,  _I’m_ sorry. I just had a full on breakdown. You most probably think I’m crazy” she chuckled slightly. “I would”

“I don’t” Emmett replied. “I’ve seen crazier things than that, trust me”

“Really?” the blonde asked. “Like what?”

“Once a guy came in here, totally wasted, and tried to convince me he was from the CIA and he was on a secret mission to arrest a man that wanted to steal the moon,” the man said “He then proceeded to pull out a tanning coupon and said it was his badge”

The blonde giggled a gesture that caused Emmett to smile at the fact he had gotten a positive reaction. “Thank you,” she said “I genuinely needed to let everything out. I really wish I had someone to help me out, though. Everyone thinks that I’m too immature for them to study with”

That was the moment Emmett found a way he could help her. “Um, Elle, I have been doing pretty well in school, and since I have seen everything you are seeing, maybe I can help you out? To study?”

Elle looked at him, her surprised expression slowly turning into a thankful smile.

“Yeah, I’d like that”


End file.
